


Monster

by 0m1n0us



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0m1n0us/pseuds/0m1n0us
Summary: Death is like a cold, gray shroud.It lays heavy on my shoulders,and wraps me in its comfortless embrace.It brings end to the innocent,And pride to the evil.I live by the nightI pray on the innocent.I am that evil.<><><>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I had originally posted on WattPad back in 2016, however, I am rewriting it to better suit my newer style.

_▲Nobles are  vampires with a well-defined hierarchy of power. ▼_

_▲Their powers range between bloodline. Kouyou, being the Lord Overseer possesses all abilities.▼_

_▲These beings were treated as god's until humans started crave power over them. ▼_

_▲Kouyou is the true and powerful Noble. ▼_

_▼Due to the huge technological advances, even he is able to be defeated by a mere human. ▲_

▼ _Forced into hiding, he now resides in a small one-bedroom apartment in the outskirts of Tokyo._ ▲

_▼Akira works for the Union and had no idea he had a neighbor until meeting Kouyou▲_

⇝ **Kouyou's POV** ⇜

All I ever hear nowadays is Nobles committed this crime, Nobles committed that crime. I remember when it wasn't this way, but that was ever so long ago. Those times were different and overflowing with pleasure only dreamt of in this modern day. To have an entire race at your feet, worshipping the very ground you walked upon is only memory now.

Many of us fled our own safehaven, _the Forgotten Isles_ , after it was overrun by a paramilitary force calling themselves _the Union._ We ruled over the realm as sentinels for so long, only to be stomped like prey. However, with a science yet to be revealed, we were dispatched like pests. Our species is being massacred by the hundreds. Everyday, patrols of the Union’s lap dogs roam the streets shooting on-sight if you fail their test. If you're caught in public they won't hesitate to humiliate you in front of onlookers who enjoy watching us disappear. Their faces twisted in sadistic delight as my kin burn in the sun. If somebody, a human, who thinks you're a Noble, strong or weak, reports you to the modified humans or 'Mutants' as we like to call them, you might as well move away because they will experiment on you. They will use every bit of power you have just to boost their own. But I guess that's how it works now. Beings that were once worshipped now just little toys for the humans to destroy. Now here I sit in the darkness of my apartment hoping no one has ratted me out to the Union.

How could I, the Lord Overseer, the one that was able to overpower everyone in the clan, the one who possesses varying degrees of every familial ability, have to hide like this? I find myself often reminiscing on what life would be like now if we weren’t crushed under the iron foot of a genocidal organization. Alas, there is barely a sliver of hope left for us.

The world becomes more dull as each day I spend inside grows longer and longer I've finished all the video games I purchased. My phone still lies untouched on the charger next to my coffin, and I have no one to talk to but... Well actually I really have nothing to talk to. Hearing a firm knock on the door, I rose out of my opened coffin and wondered: why would anyone bother to contact me? I gazed through the peephole only to see a blonde guy with an odd piece of linen wrapped around his face. _Should or should I not? I haven’t had any human contact in weeks. Maybe I can humor myself._

"Can I help you?" I queried quietly. I scrutinized the stranger in front of me with intense detail.

"Yeah are you the owner of this apartment?" he asked in a polite manner. He had a large box next to him. I'm guessing from his aura he deludes himself of murderous intent. I nodded in response.

"This box was left on my doorstep it was addressed to your apartment number, so I bought here."

"Thanks, just leave it there I'll get it." The blonde human gave me a questioning look. Is it the way I look or something? Do I look suspicious?

“Say, are you a prince or something? Your name is so long and your looks match it,” he laughed. _Fuck, he’s caught onto me. I could easily pull him inside and end him._

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I inquired tensely.

"I meant it in a good way; you look so royal. Any who, you sure you can pick it up? You look kind of sick." he responded with a small chuckle. He suddenly looked at me inquiringly.  

_Good thing it wasn't something else or drastic measures would have been taken to kill him._

“Yeah I'm sure I can handle it,” I responded. “You should stop by sometime, Mr. Ingr-something. I had no idea you even lived here,”he ended in a friendly tone before nodding and leaving. _I haven't purchased anything in months._ I lugged the box into my apartment, closing the door behind me. The box was heavily weighted. And the label was incredulous. It read:

_Addressed to: Lord Kouyou Ingr Æbelbheor Arthfael Övíđ Takashima XIII_

_Tokyo, JP 10-2-9 Apt:347_

I stared at the box for a while suspicious of its contents. "It has my full name. Could this be from… the Isles?"

I ripped open the box only to get an ornately decorated chest with a letter on top. This can't mean anything good. Why would they take the initiative to contact me with this high of a risk. It could only mean one thing. I broke the ornate seal and took out its contents. The thin parchment hadn't tiny silhouettes of blood on it.

_Dear, Lord Kouyou_

_It is of my utter disappointment to inform you that our home has fallen. By the time you get this in that far off country you now reside in, I have been taken to the Union and drained of all my power. The person who delivered this to you is one of the youth of the Nobles. He has most likely been put to death as well._

_No matter what they do to me, I will never give away your location. In this chest is some of the important belongings you left in your manor. Soon you will recieve our last two packages. One with your fortune and the other with your wardrobe(which you adored so much). The Union is almost here as I write actually. I can hear another wave of their soldiers approaching the east side of the Lorens Peek. Keep these things close to your heart. Do me a last favor and don't act irrationally as well. We need someone to make a good heir if the clan doesn't go extinct._

**P.S** _For a little bit of satire I added one thing to the box. I'm sure you'll simply adore it. And remember; even in death I will always be your faithful servant._

_Your Loyal Underling,_

_Vitali Víďarr Suibhen Eduard Skalikì_

It’s almost as if my reality shattered. All that I had is no more. _It’s almost as if this cursed existence is nightmare. Maybe I’m still fast asleep in my chamber, about to be awoken by a bedside attendant._ The power that we once held over the world is no longer existent.

A quiet sob found its way out of my lungs as I moved the chest into my bedroom closet. It seemed as if my closet became a graveyard of my past. Some old garments were stuffed into bags and hidden. How could the only place could truly call home just disappear. Humans nowadays think it's justified to just kill off another species like its nothing. They never stop to think about the loss of life. What about the Noble families who have all but disappeared? The members they left behind? Do they just kill for power... For greed... For lust?

An overwhelming sense of realization washed over me. My body was weak from not feeding for the last two months and this just added to it. My heart will eventually not be able to handle this constant melancholy. But is it better to die right? If you are just a toy for the humans your life doesn't matter, others are nothing to them. I am no longer able to call myself powerful. Maybe if I just turn myself into the Union I won't have to deal with life anymore. I'll just become an emotionless zombie like the rest of my species. I lifted up the smartphone with shaky hands I started to dial the number. My thumb paused just before I hit the call button. _Eventually, you will be our last. We can't have you acting against yourself. We won't be able to preserve the blood._ These words echoed through my mind. I cried and cried for I don't even know how long. I couldn't bring myself to just dial the number and get it over with. I pulled my knees to my chest burying my face into my hands.

_There is nobody I have left in this cruel world._

It seemed as if I sat there on the floor of my small bedroom for hours maybe even a whole day. Time continuously melded together as I tried to drown myself in tears. Another sudden knock caused me even more pain. _Who could it be now?_

"Coming" I said hoarsely getting up. I made my way to the door slowly. Without looking through the peephole, I opened the door. Reluctantly I unlocked the many locks and creaked open the door.

"May I help you.”I asked clearing my throat.

⇝ **Akira’s POV** ⇜

"I heard a lot crying last night, since I live next. And I guess I just came here to ask if you’re alright."

G _od what are you doing Akira. What if he's a Noble. You might get in trouble with the Union elders. His looks and mannerisms are a bit strange. But he otherwise isn’t showing the regular signs of being one. But if I look closer I might be able to find something._

“I'm fine.” the male responded meekly. This Kouyou character was dressed in some sort of embroidered robe that hung loosely around his body. Which, if I’m being honest with myself, makes him look damn fine. His eyes were puffy and his nose and cheeks were nearly crimson.

“I don’t mean to be nosy, but can I ask why you were crying ?” I questioned.

"A close relative died. That's all. " he still responded in a still meek manor. Maybe he's just grieving and he isn't a Noble.

"That sucks. I know how you feel. " I commented trying to sound more polite to the odd male.

"Kouyou right?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been living here?" I asked trying to sound less creepy.

"Almost three months I think." he paused to wipe a stray tear, “Listen, I really am not in the mood to speak any longer. Have a nice day,” he finished, shutting his door in my face.

_Did I say something wrong?_

 


	2. Inoppurtune Moment

_ ▲Some abilities all Nobles typically possess are; a superhuman sense of sight, clairsentience, clairvoyance, Enhanced senses and super speed▲ _

_ ▲Kouyou’s power, while powerful, is physically draining.▲ _

_ ▲Nobles can eat normal food however, it only improves their mood. They will still feel hungry after even a banquet.▲ _

_ ~ _ **Many weeks later** _ ~ _

⇝ **Kouyou's POV** ⇜

I lay in my coffin unmoving, contemplating what I should do now. My hunger is growing stronger and stronger by the day; I am almost unable to ignore it. My power is weakening to the point that even a slight ray of sun feels like needles piercing my skin, and soon, the tremors will begin.  _ My urge to hasten my own death is strong, but I have no courage to actually do it.  _ Being unable to tell the time of day, I hastened to get out of my ornately decorated casket. From the thinnest ray of sunlight cast on the wall adjacent to my bed, I could deduce that it was nearly half past five. I pressed myself against the wall and inched my way to the kitchen.  _ Maybe a quick snack won’t hurt.  _ The only thing to my taste out of my entire pantry was congealed pigs blood. It was possibly the lowest of the low in terms of flavor and prestige, but it was the only thing they had that wouldn’t be considered suspicious.

Each discolored, slimy blood cube was carefully stored in the back of my nearly empty refrigerator. And eating two or three made me nearly gag in disgust. I had been so used to the luxury of practically bathing in a diverse mixture of blood types, and yet here I am eating a blood cube as a last resort. 

⇝ **Akira's POV** ⇜

In the past few weeks, I still haven't seen my silent neighbor. And the fact that he never leaves his home is a red flag raised he might be one of  _ them _ . But as far as I am concerned, he didn’t burn at all when I opened the door. I'll ask my superior when I go to work tomorrow for another booklet on how to spot Nobles. I looked at the the small guns that sat next to my small collection of uniforms.  _ Maybe this job isn’t what I thought it would be like. As a ‘beginning recruit’, you rarely deal with any of the action, only reports of it. And sifting through a census left behind by their fleeing ruler leaves much to be desired.  _ To be fair, I enjoy my job even though I've only been working for a few weeks. But someday, I’ll be promoted. My phone started ringing.

Call From>> _ Aoi  _

I picked up the phone.  _ I have the day off today, what could that raven haired bastard want now? _

"What do you want, Shiroyama," 

_ "Noseband, I hope you know that there is an emergency meeting today at 7:00." _

"Why would Hiroshi call us so suddenly? He is normally the one getting on our asses for being too persistent." I glanced over at the clock. It read 5:28 pm.

_ "Instead of complaining why not get ready. This might be a good time to head down here. You know how he gets when anyone is late." _

"It's only a quarter 'til five, why so early?"

_ "This shit is serious okay? Just be here early Noseband." _

"Alright. Bye"

I hung up the phone.  _ Maybe my neighbor is a Noble _ . If he is maybe I can see what it's like to know one. Even though most of the population has been told about how monstrous and savage these  _ things _ are, maybe I can see a real one in action.

I changed into my uniform which was just a simple black suit with a patch denoting my rank and departed for HQ in my black Audi R8. An upside of having this job is the exclusive things you get as you advance. And the higher in the ranks you get, the more rewards you receive. Since I graduated the academy with high marks, I received my car as a gift. When I rise above Beginning Recruit, I can move out of this small apartment and into one of those sweet penthouses first-class Sergeants like Aoi receive. I arrived at HQ around 6:00 and quickly headed into the tall black building. Out of all the buildings in central Tokyo, this one was the most recognizable. A large 40-story tall building coated in anti-phasing chrome black paneling. The entire building itself was a testament to how far our researchers have come. It was in all seriousness, Noble proof. They could go in and never come out.

_ Calling >>Aoi _

" _ What do  _ **_you_ ** _ want now Noseba- _ "

"Which conference room is the meeting in?"

" _ Everyone is supposed to meet in the Great Hall. _ "

"Bye~"

I hung up quickly, speed walking to the Great Hall to be closer to the stage.  _ To call a meeting of such large proportions means this isn’t just a minor announcement.  _ When I arrived in the Hall it was almost completely empty. With the exception of two people. Yuu Shiroyama, the friendly asshole who somehow became a first Class Sergeant and Uke Yutaka. Yutaka was known for not only known for his smile, but his number of Noble fatalities coming in at almost 1,000 deaths at his hand. His status as a second class General made my promotion chances higher.

"Good evening, Yutaka-Senpai," I said, waving to the pair.

"Good evening, Akira," he replied waving back flashing that legendary smile. 

"So, what's this about? Usually, every large gathering is planned ahead of time?"

"We have received some extremely important info from our recon team that laid siege to  _ the Isles _ ."

"This makes sense now," I responded watching other Agents and Mutants gathered in the large Hall. Rarely do we get mixed in with what are considered our finest assets, the Mutants. We talked until everyone arrived and the gathering began. The atmosphere was very upbeat so the mission must have been an absolute success. Hiroshi strutted onto the stage followed by the recon team. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Greetings, ladies, and gentleman," Hiroshi said, quieting everyone down."You may be wondering why I called you all here at such short notice. As you know our elite recon team recently had a successful mission that resulted in us gaining full control over the Forgotten Isles, let us congratulate them on that," Upon that word, we all applauded heavily. "From this mission, we have gained some important info from this mission on the scourge that is the entire Noble race _.  _ I will let General Sadao take the stage to tell you,"

The tall, well-built man in a heavily decorated uniform stepped up to the microphone. Each step he took was noisy with the sound of medallions and ribbons of all sorts. 

"After our most successful siege, we were able to storm their royal palace.” the man said looking at us with an eye of great pride. “We have learned that the rest of these  _ wretched _ _ beasts _ are hiding some here in our great city. We have eradicated most of them, but according to their census, to believe  _ savages _ like them are smart enough to do a census,” he paused once again and subconsciously demanded a laugh- which was easily obliged. “There are only a hundred of them left that have yet to be identified as dead or captured. This includes their leader,” A cage was brought on to the stage, in it was a Noble. “This beast here was named as the right-hand man to the throne,”

The nameplate on the cage read: Margus Mellchoir Eduard-Skalikì _.  _ This Noble had short, platinum blonde hair with crimson red eyes, and skin as white and smooth as porcelain. However, he was unusually calm considering the situation he was in. They forced him out of the cage and up to the microphone. "This one here will be the one to tell you everything,"

The Noble stood there silently for a minute before speaking. Observing every face in the room taking in his last sight because without a doubt, he was to be executed soon after.

"I remember, when filth such as yourselves used to treat us as Gods. We protected you for thousands of years, and this is how we are repaid. With betrayal and genocide. Massacring us because we have a power you naturally don’t possess. There is one thing I'd rather do than blaspheme the last of my brethren." he delivered emotionally. Dropping to his knees, his body slowly disintegrated into ash. The recon team and Hiroshi were standing paralyzed with startled looks on their faces. Unfortunately, I was in the front row with Yutaka and Yuu, so I had the displeasure of hearing the blonde’s final words. "Master… Brother…  I have saved you… Live on for my… sake."

Hiroshi moved slowly back to the microphone. "That was the third one today to do that. One less Noble to worry about. Am I right,” Hiroshi joked fervently. “Anyways, I, as the sole founder of this marvelous establishment, place my trust in you to get rid of these vicious creatures. There are only ninety-nine of them clouding our pure race. The reason I founded this place to get revenge for those whom I lost to the hands of these Nobles. I will live to see the day that they are destroyed!" Hiroshi continued with great passion in every word he spoke. "I make it your mission to go out there right now and before this year ends, find them. When you exit there will be updated manuals on rooting them out. Give them to everyone you know, tell them of the crimes committed by them. Make them just as passionate as I am about getting rid of them. Go forth you are dismissed. And remember to film every second of their deaths for me."

I have never seen anybody so passionate about ending the lives of others. _I have no idea what they are like, but that doesn't sit right with me. What if they have a family or friends. And from the Noble I just heard they seem to be intelligent._

⇝ **Kouyou's POV** ⇜   


I heard a loud bang on my door.  _ It's my time isn't it. As soon as I walk in there the Union will take me away and that will be the end for us.  _ I stood in silence opening the door to my bedroom making my way down the hallway.  When I got to the corner, I say my door nearly shaking. At this time of night, nobody but Mutants and drunks would be roaming the streets. I re-tied my robe so at least, in death, I’ll look good while they execute me. Alas, my time hadn’t come because of the voice bellowing through the door.  _ It couldn’t possibly be who I think it is.  _ Just as I gazed through the people I saw the last person I expected to see;  _ Vitali _ . I quickly opened the door, practically pulling him inside.

“Sorry, for my arrival, Lord Kouyou,” he spoke with a deep bow. Vitali was garbed in all black attire, typical of the people in my service, but he was soaked to the bone. I couldn’t even formulate a response before I pulled him inside, making sure nobody was watching or pursuing. Tears welled up in my eyes as a wave of relief and pain washed over me. “Let us skip the formalities for now, Vitali. I insist on making you comfortable first,” I said rushing to my closet to gather a set of ‘modern clothes’ for my servant to where. “I am convinced of your infinite mercy, my Lord,” 

“You look very tired, so you will slumber in my coffin tonight,” I commanded. The look I was given was absolutely gratuitous. “Tomorrow, you can tell me of your escape and arrival.” I finished, placing the clothes and other amenities on the living room table. With this I made myself comfortable on the couch while Vitali slept in my coffin.  _ Tomorrow will be thoroughly interesting.  _   


 


End file.
